New Arrival: Phoenix War Begins
'Introduction' '11 years later' It was a peaceful morning on Mochina Island as many of it's inhabitents were all having busy mornings, many of them going off to work, buying supplies for later on in the day, and often at times stopping to chat with the others as the day seemed to be very peaceful. However, the sounds of crashing and destruction could be heard as many people were seen running when they saw a beast rampaging through the city, destroying anything in it's path. However, the sounds of shieking and electricity could be heard as suddenly a powerful blast hit the beast and caused him to stop as it was lying facedown on the ground. As the smoke cleared, many of the towns people cheered as a figure dropped from the sky as the smoke cleared to reveal a teenage woman with blue short hair and gauntlets on her arms as she wiped blood from her face. "Phew, that's another beast down..." She said looking around as they all wanted to talk to her. Her sister Chae Yi appeared as well sitting on a crate. "Hey sis mum and the others are waiting for us at the estate." She said waving to her sister over the crowd. "Apparently Tao is gonan test out his new Fire-Make magic on uncle." "I don't see why Tao wants to have another match with uncle, we both know who's gonna win" She said looking over to her sister. "He's learnt afew new spells and wants to test them out.....Guess old habits die hard." She chuckled grabbing her katana and paying for her snack. "Come on lets get home. Wanna see if any new boots have tried to join as well." Joo Dee nodded as she followed her sister back to the guild. As they arrived at the guild they could hear the cheers of the guild and the sound of combat. "Awww we missed the start...normally uncle has a funny quip to start the fight." Said Chae Yi rushing through the front door out to the training area. where the two were fighting hard with what appeared to be killing intent. "Come on uncle!!" Tao created two swords out of lightning and fire and began a relentless barrage of attacks using a dual sword version of the Blade Flow form to attack Markus who summoned his Storm Wing sword using a modified version of the Blade Flow form called Blade Flow: Wind. He countered the attacks with a sheathed sword striking at Tao as if using a training sword before drawing the blade and attack full on using the sheath as a parrying weapon. Joo Dee stood next to her as she watched her uncle move, to her, it was nothing new since she completed her training with him two years ago. Though she was impressed by Tao's resolve to want to beat Markus as he kept trying. Tao managed to disarm Markus and almost seemed to land the finishing blow but Markus countered with a hip throw and pin. "You loose Tao....But nice work you saw an oppenning and went for it." Said Markus helping Tao up and turned to the spectators. "Ok all who lost the bets hand over the cash.....Quickly now i have to get to a council meeting." Almost half the spectators sighed and began to hand their loses over to Markus and walk off to find a job to do and earn back some money. "I question why they bet on Tao all the time...." Said Chae Yi smirking a little. "Always bet on the under dog apparently" She said looking as she saw their mother Alice giving some of the money to them, "Figured she bet on Tao". "Joo Dee, Chae Yi you guys come with me." Said Markus walking past them handing the money to Ellena. "Stick that in the vault before you find an S-Class to do." "Yeah i will....I found one on Hyunga they need some assitance with training.....Might have some fun with the new boots they got." She smirked cracking her knuckles. "I'm taking Yoshi with me to really screw with them." Markus chuckled before hugging and kissing his wife good bye as he'd miss her leaving while in the meeting. He then led the two sister to the palace. "Ok this is your first meeting with the council....I'm one of the Guild Councilers meaning i voice the opinion of our guild to the council, you can say your part if you feel the need....But don't insult people too much ok?" He said justt outside the doors of the palace. "Why are you bringing us here uncle?" Joo Dee asked looking at Markus with a confused tone. "Simple! It gets really boring in these meetings....." Markus said slightly depressed as he opened the massive doors and led the two to the council chambers. Once in they saw a huge room with several balconies above a massive circular table. "This is our booth....We sit up here while the meeting takes place." "Wow... I never expected to ever get to see the inside of such an incredible place" Joo Dee said in awe of what she saw as she took off her gloves. Category:Phantombeast Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Yaminogaijin & Phantombeast Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail: Phantoms